Unfaithful
by extraordinarygirl93
Summary: It turns out Numbuh 5 doesn't have a very good love life. Find out why inside! This is my fist story so far. Did I mention there is a song inside? Read and review!


Numbuh 5's life was completely down. She just had a fight with Numbuh 1. They were in a relationship. Since when do they start arguing and yelling at each other? She has left Numbuh 1 crying, all alone. Numbuh 5 stared out to the horizon through her bedroom window. She is in complete silence, thinking about what she has done. The sixteen year old, also felt guilty. She slept with her former boyfriend last night at a party and he left her. Now she thinks Numbuh 1 will be leaving her. What's next? 

She leaves the window with her head down, thinking that hope is gone. "I don't think I'm gonna commit suicide this time" she thought. "I'm sick of slicing my wrists." "They hurt anyway." "I think I'll go take a walk outside." Numbuh 5 laizily got up, and walked out the door. As, she walked, she stared at her swollen wrists wincing. Suddenly, she sees Numbuh 2. He walks up to her and gives her a kiss on the lips. They make out for a while.

When their lips let go, a pang of guilt hits Numbuh 5. "What's wrong?" Numbuh 2 asks her. "Oh!" "Nothing..." she says nervously. "Hey, come over to my room later." Numbuh 2 tells her. "What for?" Numbuh 5 asks. "You'll see..." Numbuh 2 plants a kiss on her forehead. Numbuh 5 feels like crying. What should she do? What if Numbuh 1 finds out? She walks over to Numbuh 1's room.  
His door is locked. She's afraid to knock. With a sigh, she walks away and into her room.

Numbuh 5 imagined herself in a jail cell, helpless in a dark world. All the guys she's slept with, all the pain she caused Numbuh 1, and behind his back. "What have I done?" She whispers. Tears come out of her eyes. She has made an error.

_**Story of my life,  
Searching for the right,  
But it keeps avoiding me,  
Sorrow in my soul,  
'Cause it seems that Wrong,  
Really loves my company,**_

_**He's more than a man,  
This is more than love,  
The reason that the sky is blue,  
The clouds are rolling in,  
Because I'm gone again,  
And to him it just can't be true,**_

Numbuh 5 is thinking of what she did was wrong. She felt like an idiot. "Numbuh 1 must really be mad at me." She thought. Right now, she thinks aout killing herself. To get way from this, and from all problems. But she is afraid. How many times has she said, "I'm not doing this again?" She remembers when she's been away from Numbuh 1 for so long when they were 14.

_**And I know that he knows i'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy with some other guy,  
I could see him dying,**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life,  
I don't wanna be...a murderer,**_

All the thoughts of sleeping with other guys behind Numbuh 1's back digusted her. She felt like a slut. That's a name she's been called ever since she's slept with her first boyfriend. She remembers when even Numbuh 1 first called her that when he found out. She said she was sorry. And he forives her? How confusing!

_**I feel it in the air,  
As I'm doing my hair,  
Preparing for another day,  
A kiss upon my cheek,  
He's here reluctantly,  
As I'm gonna be out late,**_

_**I say I won't be long,  
Just hanging with my girls,  
A lie I didn't have to tell,  
Because we both know where I'm about to go,  
And we know it very well,**_

Numbuh 5 always makes up an excuse to go out, when Numbuh 1 asks her where she's going. All the lies behind Numbuh 1's back. She couldn't take it any longer. She sometimes hangs out with her friends, and the many boyfriends that she has. She leaves Numbuh 1 all alone, worried, just like a mother awaiting her child's arrival from school. Numbuh 1 was a really sweet guy. She hasn't slept with him yet. She still doesn't know how she can turn back such a sweetie.

_**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful,  
And it kills him inside,  
To know that I am happy with some other guy,  
I can see him dying,**_

_**I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life,  
I don't wanna be a murderer,**_

_**Our love, his trust,  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,  
Get it over with,  
I don't wanna do this anymore,  
Anymore,**_

Numbuh 5 decides to apoligize to him. For all that she's done. She feels strong enough to apoligize to him. As she gets up from her bed, she sees a piece of paper with 555-3210 on it. Knowing it's her ex-boyfiend's number, she thows it away. She walks out the door feeling quite uneasy. She swallows some spit.

**_I don't wanna do this anymore,  
I don't wanna be the reason why,  
Everytime I walk out the door,  
I see him die a little more inside,  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore,  
I don't wanna take away his life,  
I don't wanna be...a murderer,  
A murderer..._**

The song was performed by Rhianna (I heard it was written by Ne-Yo)  
**I'LL UPDATE SOON TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.** WHEN WRITING A REVIEW, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME TO UPDATE. (READ THE FIRST SENTENCE IN BOLD PRINT). I'LL ACCEPT ANY REVIEWS, GOOD OR BAD.


End file.
